Jane Bond
by splavacado
Summary: Agent 24601, Cosette Tholymes, is assigned her newest task: investigate Les Amis, a group of ragtag college students and their connection with France's most wanted gang, the Patron-Minette. Her job is to fit in with the rest of the students, but she soon meets Eponine Thenardier, the sly, sultry daughter of the Patron-Minette leader- and things turn out differently than expected.
1. Chapter 1

A wave of pain coursed through Cosette's body as she lifted herself out of bed. It had been a long week of physical assessments and training, but she was confident that she was able-bodied enough to re-earn her status as "agent". She had been shot on a mission in India and was out of commission for 2 months. Because of the Division's restrictions, she was required to do all the assessments over again.

She ignored her body's aches of protest as she started preparing for the day's events. In her bathroom mirror she looked calm and collected, even though on the inside she felt nervous. She prided that about herself- her ability to look composed, no matter the circumstance. She flashed a smile at herself in the mirror and went on her way.

Cosette stood in line with all the other agents in training. She was sure she had aced all of the tests, but she did see some skilled and talented people whilst refreshing her skills as an agent. Even Lesgle Mehado, an unlucky and unfortunate klutz, whom she became friends with during their time here.

The line suddenly stiffened as a man walked out of a seemingly important office. He was wearing a simple suit and tie like everybody else, but it was his serious and determined look that set him aside.

Agent Javert Wilkinson. The head honcho of the French Secret Service Sector (FSSS).

"Abadie, Babel, Bellanger... "

Cosette nearly cursed when Javert began reading off a list of names. Of course they were going in alphabetical order. She watched as Javert led the batch of people in to another room.

Another few minutes later. "Mabile, Mehado, Oberlin... "

Cosette showed a small smile of support to her friend as he followed Javert in to the other room.

Impatient, Cosette resisted the urge to sigh as more and more batches of people got called in to see if they made it or not.

"Rochon, Saba, Tholymes... "

Cosette shot to attention as her last name was called. She made sure to look dignified, but not too overconfident as she walked in to yet another waiting room.

In there, she pondered over everything that could have gone wrong. She had done 5 less situps than she had been able to do before, and 7 less pushups. Pursing her lips, she began to doubt her abilities.

"Cosette Tholymes."

Cosette looked to the source of the voice, and saw Javert holding the door open for her. She smiled lightly at him, and when he shut the door behind them, she said something she'd never thought she would hear herself say.

"Looking good, J."

Javert let out a whole hearted laugh before replyng. "It's nice to see you back here Tholymes."

"It's nice to be back." She paused. "How many times have I told you to call me Cosette?"

He smiled and rummaged through his drawers. "Countless times." He pulled out a stack of paper and a badge. "And I can't wait to hear more. Welcome back Agent 24601."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Sorry this chapter took so long! I had a bit of an editor's crisis but that's all fixed now. (I also forgot to put an author's note in my first chapter hehe.) Anyway, the idea for this fic comes from none other than Tumblr user barricadeponine, so I suggest checking her out if you have a Tumblr! The editor for my story is Twitter user VeiledSuicide so check her out as well. Just to clear this up: for the first couple days of chapter 1 being up it said it was a Javert/ Cosette fic but it's actually not. So if you are here for that, then sorry! If you read further on you'll see that I gave Les Amis last names, as I thought it would fit better with the story. This is my first time writing a crime story so if anybody has any suggestions feel free to send them to me! Thanks for reading. :)

"Follow me to get the rest of your equipment."

Cosette hastily tried to keep up with Javert's long strides. She felt giddy, and she wanted to hug everyone she saw- but that would just be unprofessional, so she just smiled at everyone who met her gaze. They approached three more people who, like Cosette, got approved to be an agent. She was ecstatic to see Lesgle among them. Upon seeing her, Lesgle waved enthusiastically, and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

Another officer handed her a seemingly normal briefcase to carry with her, but she knew that inside it were her new weapons and gadgets. She took the briefcase and turned to Javert, who was already shoving a case file in her face. She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, but she refrained from saying anything. Although happy, she was also shocked because she literally just got the job back, yet she knew better than to complain about her first mission.

She followed Javert in to another long hallway, until finally they reached one of the case inspection rooms. She settled into one of the chairs as Javert dimmed the lights and turned on a projector.

"I'm sure you're well acquainted with the Patron-Minette by now." Javert turned to face Cosette to study her reaction. She couldn't hide her disdain as she scowled at the thought of them. It was one of them who had shot her down in India. She had been on the verge of finding the location of Jacques Thenardier, the leader of the Patron-Minette, when somebody ambushed her and destroyed all the evidence.

"Of course I am." She replied curtly.

Javert turned back to the projector. "Sources have discovered a group of college kids- call themselves Les Amis- they've been in contact with the Patron-Minette for quite sometime now. Normally, we would think they were just snarky, young adults, looking to get their fix for the day, but we've captured some images that seem suspicious." Javert clicked a button on the projector multiple times and images of a group of men flashed by Cosette's eyes.

"Are those... bombs?" She squinted at the screen, trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

"Aye." Javert sad gravely. "They're makeshift, but still deadly. They're designed to detonate on impact. Fortunately they're only made for cars. When somebody sits on the seat the bomb is under- boom. Unfortunately, they already took some victims.

"Victim number 1." Javert zoomed in to a photo of what would have been a SUV, if hadn't been for the scorched, well, everything. "Pierre Boucher. Former business partner of Thenardier. He left the partnership because things started getting too far, God knows what that means. My guess they killed him so he wouldn't spill the beans on what they were doing."

"Victim number 2." Javert continued, and pulled up a picture of a destroyed... some sort of truck. "Cher Montagne. She was a pyrotechnic for the French army, but she was let go for the misuse of nuclear bombs."

"Nuclear bombs?" She raised an eyebrow. "Bombs seem a little extreme for some drug dealing."

"Yes. Which is why we're sending one of our best agents to find out what's going on. These photos aren't enough evidence, as we can not prove it was them who did it, or if those are actually bombs they're holding in these pictures." He smiled at her. "Now, let's get acquainted with Les Amis shall we?" Javert clicked to a slide with two men. One of them long, ragged, dirty-blonde hair, and a pointed nose that one could distinguish anywhere. The other had similar hair but instead, his hair swept across his forehead. His set jaw and piercing blue eyes were what set him apart.

"Combeferre Mcleod and Jean Prouvaire. They are more the talkers of the group. Not usually ones for physical combat."

He clicked to the next slide where there were was another pair of men. One had a short stubble, and prominent jawline that emphasized on his growing beard. The other had a neatly trimmed mustache and obviously well taken care of curly hair.

"Joly Buchanane. and Feuilly Moscato. They're the more... knowledgeable ones. Both of them are in enriched programs at the college. We believe they're the ones making the explosives."

Click. Another slide. This time, there were three men. One had noticeably black hair that flowed in front of his eyes and very thin lips. One had quite a young face, and sloppy curly hair that also showed his youth. The other had neatly styled hair that came up to a spike in the front, and a pointed face.

"Bahorel Zure, Courfeyrac Labbe, and Marius Pontmercy. These three graduated from the college last year but they are believed to still support Les Amis financially."

"Who's that?" Cosette pointed at the sweet looking brunette girl next to Marius.

"Nobody important." Javert replied as he clicked to the net slide. Cosette shook her head, but she couldn't seem to get the woman's image out of her head.

The final slide. On it, there were two men. One had thick, curly, blond hair, and wide eyes that seemed to be a permanent feature on him. The other-

Cosette gasped.

Javert then turned his head to see what was wrong.

"That's him. The one who shot me."

"Which one?"

"The one next to Blondie."

"Blondie's name is Enjolras Stewin. Leader of Les Amis. The one you're referring to is Grantaire Gayle." Javert frowned. "This is no good at all. Do you think he saw you?"

Cosette paused, then shook her head. "No, I was in disguise the whole time. Besides, he shot me from behind."

Javert, still frowning, shut off the projector. "I need you to keep a weapon on you at all times. If you're going to be undercover, need you to stay safe."

_Undercover? But that meant..._

"You're going back to college."


End file.
